XNDUIW
Simon Tieu Phung '''(February 7th, 2003), better known as '''XNDUIW, is a 16-year old autistic boy, and he co-owns the XNDUIW crew with ZenUsha, and also the online alias. Appearance He is an overweight boy, with an Asian appearance, but his trademark birthmark on his chest surely makes him quite unique than the other people regardless. Simon has been diagnosed with autism at 3 years old, and the XNDUIW YouTube channel has been funded by FSCD, with the PDD payments going on well, however, there is some very well known personalities about him, he does act weird most of the time, which explains his behavior since he is purely autistic as well. He has a ROBLOX Alias, (CBE_Simon) and it's his official alias by itself. Simon also has a desire for technology as well, but often violates school policy by harassment. He has one brother, Kenny, and a mother and father. Besides that, Simon lives in Calgary, Alberta, Canada as well, and this is absolutely told upon his community itself. Career Simon began playing ROBLOX, on August 3rd, 2010, and is still playing, so he is quite a good player in the ROBLOX platform, he states that he will keep playing until ROBLOX shuts down, but he also had a decent Minecraft career. His franchises varied in success, but his Russia franchise seems to be the most successful out of any of his franchises, but also that he began roleplaying in 2015, with his first ever roleplay being based on the game of Clash of Clans, which he played until 2017. Despite this, he ran several franchises, some were successful, others were not, hence why he got criticized for that, and he runs the XNDUIW youtube channel with ZenUsha as a team, though he is blamed for using alts. His most unsuccessful franchise was the franchise of Open Hexagon, and this can be factually correct, as he made "terrible" packs, though he has been a developer himself, and learning how to develop games since his childhood. Russia franchise This is one of his most successsful franchises in ROBLOX history, even gaining accolades by his teacher, and even staff at his school, hence why Mr. Lawrence proved that he can speak Russian. Simon did try translating people into Russian, though this sparked legal issues, so that means if a country is oppressed, they could take offense for that. Simon ended up learning how to write down Cyrillic script after he did this franchise regardless. Apocalypse franchise Simon's less successful franchise was based on a Call of Duty fangame, and as Simon got older, he was declared old enough to play M rated games, even proving that an M rated game may be vital for anything he would ask, and some factual knowledge about his career can be very much important itself. This franchise might end, because the game which this franchise is based in, Resurrection is too repetitive and endless for Simon to handle itself. XBOP franchise The XBOP franchise, was an open hexagon franchise which ended in total failure, Simon was criticized for stealing code from Hexadorsip, and then the Open Hexagon community developed deep distrust over him, and a few of his trusted friends. Notably, any questions regarding the open hexagon community is rarely confirmed anyways. This franchise was discontinued in June 2018, because it was going to cause more distrust over the XNDUIW community in general, and this can be a case of pure criticism. JToH sub-game franchise His newest franchise is based on Jupiter's Towers of Hell, though less successful, he was called "CBT_Simon" by Punkyjoe in general, and this franchise is ongoing. Simon would impress the teachers by showing his builds to them, including the LEAD class, which was right by his classroom anyways! Criticism Simon has been criticized in person, and online as well, and speaking of which can be extremely questionable on the internet, if not online, but speaking of that, he has been accused in-person of doing some shady things. Legal Issues Some of his actions weren't directly legal, he did break the law occasionally, which he did get into trouble with the police, and this has happened at Forest Lawn High School, along within the past. He did get into legal trouble at one point, so this is explained by his peers itself. * Noah Perron, who had known Simon for a long time, explained that Noah was assaulted by Simon while in Jr. High. This was the worst thing he had done, but recently felt remorse for the actions he had done in the past regardless, and when Simon was in Jr. High, he was actually the most awkward he was ever been, but since matured over time, but this also happened to another girl and her boyfriend in the past, once they met again in the 2019-2020 school year. * Simon, yet again, liked to advertise his work, so much as he would frequently spam the teachers at Forest Lawn High School with unsolicited emails, which he got into trouble for it, including a complaint with his mother from the school itself, which is necessary, as misusing communications almost got him arrested. The same applied when Simon sent way too may papers to teachers, students, even anyone for no reason however, so it is explained right here. * Simon frequently leaked his own personal information, which was stupid in it's own right, but it can be harmful, when someone now knows his home address, his real name, and even his birthday! This was also a form of criticism he received as well. * Unsurprisingly, Simon had also stole assets from other games, which got him disliked and even hated by the Open Hexagon community, calling him an "outcast", and this is what he did frequently, even stealing Oshisaure's BOSON K mod, and re-uploading it as his own. Online Criticism * Simon was getting blamed for using several accounts, hence the blocking from the PokeFanon wiki for "sockpuppetry" in 2018, and this was the thing he was strongly criticized for regardless, and this is explained in other people's memos about him. Category:Developers Category:Companies Category:People